pesadillas
by ibbi-chan
Summary: no entendía porque siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas que ella que quería, porque siempre la complacía.Pero había algo que si sabia ella era la única persona que lograba que sus pesadillas desaparecieran. (pésimo summary espero que lean )
1. Chapter 1

**konnichi wa como están todos bueno aquí le presento mi primer fic espero les guste no sabía si subirlo o no pero bueno ya está aquí disfruten y lean **

**Bueno ****Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a** **Tsugumi Ōba**

**PESADILLAS.**

Era de noche y Misa Amane se encontraba aparentemente dormida en su habitación,tranquila como siempre. Pero de repente comenzó a quejarse y desordenar la cama muy molesta.

-¿qué estás haciendo Amane?- el pelinegro estaba muy divertido observando la escena detrás del monitor de su computador, ella se veía muy enojada.

-¡¿Quién puede dormir con esta hambre?!-hacer una pataleta por hambre, era obvio que se sentía así no comió mas que una ensalada en todo el día, tenia tantas ganas de probar algo delicioso-muero por un pastel

-humm… tienes hambre, entiendo-miro al lado en donde se encontraba su compañero-¿Light porque no le llevas algo de comer a Misa?-

-Ryusaki no tengo tiempo para tonterías- solo continuo revisando expedientes y documentos de la investigación

-Pero Light es tu novia deberías preocuparte mas-el castaño no hizo caso del comentario del detective y continuo con su trabajo-te importa si yo le llevo algo- se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba, se quito la esposa de la muñeca y la puso en un mueble para dejar a Light encadenado a alguna cosa.

-¿Y tu que sabes de tener novias?-

-He leído mucho sobre esos temas-

-¿Y porque te preocupas tanto de ella?

El muchacho no respondió y solo camino dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al llegar ahí busco un pastel de fresas, te café y azúcar lo puso todo en un carrito y lo llevo a la puerta del departamento de la modelo,lo pensó un momento pero se decidió a golpear o la puerta y espero a que esta abriera.

Dentro del departamento se encontraba la muchacha quien se llevo un susto por los golpes en la puerta tan repentinos. Solo espero unos segundo pero estos volvieron a sonar.

-Debe ser Light –

Comenzó a ordenar un poco el desorden que causo hace unos minutos atrás rápidamente.

-ya voy cariño- grito muy contenta Light nunca la visitaba.

Abrió la puerta y ¿Qué fue lo primero que vio? A Ryusaki ese pervertido con un carrito lleno de dulces.

-¿M-me llamaste cariño?- lo último que quería encontrarse era a ese personaje que además de ser insoportable para ella era un pervertido(N/A: yo sería feliz encontrándomelo en la noche)

-humm!...eras tú...no te emociones pensaba que eras light- camino hasta el sofá y se sentó enojada, el muchacho la siguió cerró la puerta tras él mirando su expresión.

-¿estás enojada Misa-san?- se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá en su característica posición

-solo me emocionaba la idea que light viniera a verme- espero un momento- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué traes eso?-apuntando al carrito con comida.

-vine a tomar el té contigo-dijo mientras comenzaba a partir el pastel.

-¿Porque no vino Light?...ademas no piensas que es muy tarde para tomar el te- (N/A: eran las 11:00 de la noche pero aun así es tarde para tomar el té ¿de acuerdo?)

-Dijo que no tenia tiempo para tonterias por eso decidi venir yo ¿tienes hambre no es así?-dijo acercándose un poco más a ella y le ofreció un trozo de pastel

-¿Y como sabes tú eso?- dijo en un tono algo enfadado

Ryusaki no respondió y en lugar de eso señalo una de las cámaras que había en el techo

-Pervertido- que se creía ese cretino observándola

- ¿No comerás? Deberías hacerlo – el pelinegro tomo un poco del pastel y lo acerco a la boca de la modelo

Los dulces engordan a misa y lucirá fea-después de decir eso cerro la boca desafiándolo

-Si usas la cabeza para quemar las calorías no engordaras- siempre decía eso era una frase molesta

-Además-agrega-nada podría hacer que misa luciera fea-

No podía ser cierto la muchacha se sorprendió de su respuesta.¿Acaso ese fue un cumplido? Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía uno. Su cara comenzó a acalorarse ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con cumplidos de ese tipo?, lo único que esperaba la chica era que este no se diera cuenta de su reacción, pero , lo hizo y aun así no comento nada solo acerco nuevamente el tenedor con pastel a sus labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos segundos después ella reacciono, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos al sentir el dulce contacto del sabor a fresas.

-esta delicioso-

-Sabia que te gustaría-le entrego el plato con el trozo de pastel y la rubia esta vez lo acepto contenta y comenzó a comerlo con muchas ganas. Todo estaba muy callado un enorme silencio permaneció por unos minutos hasta que el detective hablo nuevamente

-¿Te o café Misa-san?-pregunto con pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te- respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas es que ese chico se veía muy tierno e infantil al sonreír, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Cuanto de azúcar-

-humm dos gracias ^^-tomo su te y comenzó a beberlo mientras él la miraba sorprendido e incrédulo

El detective tomo cubitos de azúcar y los coloco en su te. Primero cuatro y luego dos más, lo revivió su taza de té y lo probó.

-Perfecto- mientras bebía su te comenzó a jugar con los cubitos de azúcar restantes, creando una gran torre con estos muy divertido.

-Ryusaki- la modelo rompió el silencio haciendo que la torre de cubitos de azúcar callera, el pelinegro solo la miro en forma de respuesta

-¿Por qué siempre comes dulces?

Porque mi organismo los necesita para funcionar bien, mi cuerpo esta tan acostumbrado a el azúcar que no se qué pasaría con migo si dejo de consumirla, además son de mi agrado – comió un pedazo de pastel y continuo –a ti no te agradan misa-san?

-me gustan pero debo cuidar mi figura no puedo comer tantos como tu –

-Humm entiendo-

Volvieron los momentos de silencio, ella no le tomo importancia sabia que el chico no hablaba mucho, pero se aburría quería preguntarle cosas pero que ¿su pasado? Quizás sería inapropiado, era un tipo misterioso siempre estaba ocupado pero ella quería saber algo en especial

-mm cuando los niños comen dulces muy difícil hacer que se duerman, ¿eso es lo que pasa con Ryusaki? ¿Por eso no duerme?-

-en realidad misa yo si duermo solo que no tengo demasiado tiempo para hacerlo por eso no lo hago muy seguido-

-y ¿en que estas ocupado como para no dormir? Eso es importante-

-observándote-le dedico una mirada y noto que la modelo estaba muy sonrojada y furiosa

-AHH! Pervertido! – comenzó a golpearlo con una almohada de sofá

-M-Misa ese es mi trabajo…recuerda que tu eres una sospechosa-al oír eso se calmo un poco, solo un poco

-Lo siento –

-Bien, ahora que ya comiste me voy, te dejare estas cosas en tu habitación por si te da hambre más tarde –el detective comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una voz lo detuvo

-No es justo Ryusaki- el muchacho volteo confundido tenía en frente a una rubia con una expresión de triste en el rostro ¿Qué rayos hizo ahora? No entendía nada

-¿qué cosa no es justo misa?-

-Es que tú me ves dormir todos las noches y…bueno yo nunca te he visto ni si quiera descansando, no es justo!-volvió a decir esta vez enojada-quiero ver dormir a Ryusaki ahora. (N/A: yo también quiero verlo dormir)

-¿Verme dormir?- llevo su pulgar a la boca, no entendía nada porque de un momento a otro la chica le pedía algo tan extraño, antes a nadie la había importado algo tan absurdo, si era una petición absurda pero aun así no podía negarse sabia que si no la complacía la modelo no lo dejaría en paz

-hummm está bien –respondió algo desganado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de la muchacha al entrar se quito la camiseta y la dejo en las manos de una sonrojada misa.

El camino hacia la cama, se acostó de espaldas y abrazo una almohada(N/A: por cierto se vería muy sexy en esa posición *-* PD: quiero ser misa.)

Ella solo seguía sonrojada y muy nerviosa, al ver al pelinegro en "su" cama

-R-Ryusaki...que haces –

-Dijiste que querías verme dormir y bueno no puedo llevarte a mi habitación así que dormiré aquí

**Bueno chicas…les dejo el primer cap. les gusto no les gusto lo amaron, lo odiaron déjenme reviews por favor (comentarios sugerencias criticas lo que sea)**

**Muchas gracias por leer **


	2. Chapter 2

**konnichi wa mina-san bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte de mi primer fic espero les guste ^^**

**Bueno ****Los personajes no le pertenecen. Pertenecen a** **Tsugumi Ōba**

**PESADILLAS.**

-R-Ryusaki...que haces –

-dijiste que querías verme dormir y bueno no puedo llevarte mi habitación así que dormiré aquí esta noche…- volvió a cerrar los ojos apretando aun más la almohada

La muchacha se acerco a la cama para sentare a su lado y observarlo detenidamente, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada, no podía creerlo esto nunca se repetiría, no quería que esa escena acabara, sentía como su rostro se acaloraba cada vez más. Nunca imagino que el detective tuviera un cuerpo tan sexy.

Era delgado, pero la ves tonificado, su espalda era muy varonil y sus brazos se veían muy fuertes (no musculosos pero fuertes) Noto como su cabello caía cubriendo sus ojos y algunos mechones desordenados llegaban a sus hombros dejando a la vista sola mente su mentón y sus labios que se encontraban entreabiertos, ella al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Acaso ella quería besar eso labios?._ irresistible ¿Tendrán sabor a fresas?..._

_¡Pero que estaba pensando! No su novio era Light no puede pensar en besar a mas chicos... piensa en el, solo Light..._

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el muchacho ya no estaba dormido ahora estaba boca ariba poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos y una pierna flectada

-Lo siento misa no puedo hacerlo-

-D-De que hablas Ryusaki - se sentía muy triste quería seguir observándolo deseaba que ese momento nunca hubiera acabado, quería seguir viendo a ese Ryusaki tan tierno y adorable pero a la vez sexy y atractivo..._deseable_

-¿quieres saber otras de las razones por las que no duermo mucho misa?-le pregunto quitando el brazo de sus ojos y se quedo mirando al techo

-sí, sí quiero –salto de su lugar quedando justo a su lado muy concentrada en lo él iba a decir.

-cada vez que trato de dormir me invaden las pesadillas, ya estoy cansado de esto-volvió a cubrir sus ojos con el brazo.

-¿Qué pesadillas tiene Ryusaki?- de verdad nunca pensó que a él le pasaran estas cosas.

-siempre he soñado con la muerte de mis padres, yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces no recuerdo si la presencie o no, por eso cada ves que sueño con eso sus muertes son diferentes, he llegado a soñar que hasta yo mismo los mate-hizo una pausa algo larga y luego continuo hablando- también he soñado con la muerte de watari, el es la única persona que tengo en este mundo, soñar eso es muy difícil para mí me hace sentir más solo de lo que ya me encuentro.

Misa se sorprendió nunca pensó que el antisocial detective se abriera de esa forma ante ella, se sentí feliz al tener esa confianza, pero a la vez sentía un nudo en la garganta, tristeza, ella lo entendía perfectamente sabia lo que era el sentimiento de estar solo en el mundo.

-Ryusaki yo te ent...

-no importa misa será mejor que no me quede aquí esta noche, no debería contarte este tipo de cosa, después de todo eres sospechosa y podrías utilizar esa información en mi contra -la interrumpió, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta….pero esa voz esa, esa voz tan dulce siempre lo detenía.

-Ryusaki yo... también tengo pesadillas-

-Estoy al tanto de eso Misa-

-Entonces porque no te quedas, ¿No es lo mismo?

El muchacho la observo por un momento ¿Qué pretendía?.

-Misa ¿Porque no le pides estas cosas a Light? pienso que seria mas apropiado ¿No lo crees?-

Al escuchar esas duras palabras,bueno en realidad eran duras para ella, eso le llego muy adentro, comenzó a tener ganas de llorar pero no podia hacerlo en frente de el, no quería verse débil ante sus ojos

-Tu sabes perfectamente porque-la muchacha no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas se derramaran.

-**flash-back-**

_-light no te vallas quédate con migo ¿Si? no sientas vergüenza después de todo eres mi novio- abrazo al muchacho cariñosa mente por la espalda, pero el de separo de ella rápidamente y le dedico una merada enfadada.  
_

_-Misa deja de fingir tu y yo sabemos muy bien porque estamos juntos no pienses mas en tonterías yo no te amo... deberías entenderlo-_

_-pero Light yo...-el castaño simplemente la dejo hablando sola y cerro la puerta con un golpe, parecía muy molesto._

_Rápida__ mente llego al lugar de la investigaciones y noto como L lo miraba con odio, y entendió que este acababa de ver y oír lo que paso en la habitación de misa._

_-porque eres así con ella, deberías tratarla mejor, ella es tu novia y sabes que te ama-el joven detective volvió a su usual posición esperando una respuesta. Light se sento en un en un puesto vació a su lado _

_-tu no sabes nada de estas cosas Ryuzaki ademas lo que le dije es la verdad ella debería aprender a separar la realidad de sus fantasías-_

_-aun así creo que deberías pedirle perdón-_

_-eso no esta en mis planes tengo mejores cosas que hacer-_

_entonces si no te importa iré a ver como se encuentra- _

_-¿porque te preocupas tanto por ella L?-el muchacho no respondió a esa pregunta, las conversaciones con Light siempre eran similares así que ya sabia lo que seguía solo se alejo tranquila mente para llegar a la habitación de la modelo. al llegar se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba semi abierta le causo curiosidad pero eso no era lo importante ahora,simplemente entro encontrándose a una misa muy diferente a la que acostumbraba ver, tenia una mirada perdida llena de lagrima mirando quien sabe que cosa, era insoportable para el presenciar dicha imagen. comenzó a caminar hacia ella y al llegar la miro a los ojos un momento_

_-Misa estas bien?-no consiguió respuesta-Misa?_

_-Que haces aquí?...vete quiero estar sola..- pero el no hizo caso a lo que la modelo pidió y simplemente se sentó a su lado, pero para su sorpresa no recibió ningún insulto ni la famosa palabra pervertido que utilizaba cada ves que el se acercaba o le dirigía la palabra ,en lugar de eso la modelo de abalanzo sobre el, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, y sintió como las lagrimas de ella comenzaban a humedecer su camiseta escuchaba sus sollozos que luego se tornaron mas fuertes , dejando a un perplejo confundido y tenso L, claro el no sabia que hacer en estas situaciones a nunca nadie se le acercaba de esta manera así que simplemente dejo que se desahogara,ademas ese contacto con Misa Amane no era desagradable para el quien sabe por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero solo hasta que la modelo lo sorprendió de nuevo esta ves porque se separo bruscamente del abrazo que ella había empezado y comenzó a gritarle aun llorando_

_-¡Porque¡... porque nadie quiere a Misa Ryusaki, ¿porque Light la odia? soy bonita..__. en __este lugar piensan que Misa es un estorbo...que no sirve para nada- ¿que es lo que le pasaba? de verdad nunca entendería a esa mujer paso de indefensa a furiosa en un par de segundos_

_-Misa-san eso no es cierto aquí todos te aprecian mucho... Quizás Light solo este algo estresado con el caso de kira...nosotros necesitamos de ese toque femenino que le das al este lugar esa alegría que nos contagias de ves en cuando. Todos te quieren- hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar ¿de verdad era él el que estaba diciendo esas cosas?-incluyéndome Misa._

_La modelo se sorprendió de lo que acababa de escuchar ese bicho raro dijo que la quería que la preciaba, que era necesaria-Misa quiere que Light le diga esas cosas no ryusaki, pero el solo la tiene aquí por el caso de kira no le importan sus sentimientos- _

_-Yo no se mucho se sentimientos y relaciones amorosa pero Misa-san la verdad es que no te entiendo porque estas con una persona a la que dices que no le importan tus sentimientos, porque no te fijas en alguien que te quiere,y se preocupe por ti..._

_-alguien como tu Ryusaki?...tu solo eres un pervertido y un insensible- duras palabras, bueno ya era normal que le dijera pervertido, pero insensible?_  
_-realmente piensas eso de mi Amane?-se acerco rápida u bruscamente a la modelo que asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza- de alguna forma te demostrare que no soy un pervertido como piensas, la verdad no se de donde sacaste esa idea pero, prometo hacer que cambies esa opinión de mi- dicho estos desapareció de la habitación dejando sorprendida a Misa ¿acaso le importa mas que lo llamen pervertido a insensible?-bueno es Ryusaki quien lo entiende-_

_-**fin** **flash-back-**_

pasaron unos minutos de silencio, ¿que hacer en estos momentos? no era su intencion hacerla llorar, porque era tan idiota el titulo de mejor detective de l mundo no servia mientras estaba a su lado .muchos minutos hasta que por fin ella rompió el silencio

-Ryusaki estas muy ocupado con el trabajo?-ella aun tenia los ojos llorosos

-En realidad, no la investigación de Kira no a avanzado mucho estos últimos días así que no tengo mucho que hacer- volvió a hablar con su tono frió

-Quédate- Misa lo miro a los ojos ¿porque transmitían tan ta tristeza no podía negarse a esos ojos realmente era débil no quería hacerla llorar de nuevo así que simplemente acepto otra ves

-no se por que siempre termino aceptando lo que me pides-después de decir esto se levanto y volvió a recostarse en la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que Misa seguía inmóvil en su lugar-_¿que estará pensando?_- fue lo que cruzo por la mente del detective aunque no le tomo mucha importancia.

Luego de un rato ella también se recostó en la cama algo nerviosa

-Ryusaki... este es un buen momento para cumplir tu promesa-

-Misa yo soy un hombre de palabra-noto que aún al haber dicho eso seguía nerviosa- Pero si no me crees, haremos esto- y acomodó una de las almohadas al centro de la cama, cual niño en primaria ponía su mochila en medio de la mesa para que no le copiaran el examen (n/a: no se ustedes pero a mi me obligaban a hacerlo XD)y volvió a recostarse mirando el techo.

-Ryusaki es tan tierno!- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el detective atravesando la inocente barrera que puso segundos atrás abrasando su cintura dejándolo tenso y confundido, pero poco a poco se acostumbro al contacto de la rubia, se separo un poco de ella para acostarse de lado e imitar su abrazo.

Se quedo observándola por un largo tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a verla dormir desde los monitores, pero estos era completamente diferente, tenerla tan cerca tan, tierna a su lado, que no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su cabeza y acariciar ese cabello tan sedoso y brillante. Observando las reacciones de ella al sentir su contacto, movió su rostro para darle más alcance y el acepto, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, su cuello y escucho un pequeño suspiro escapar de sus labio lo que llevo su atención a ellos, rozándolos, tenía tantas ganas de probar su sabor tantas ganas de estar en el lugar de Light.

Pero no fue el, nueva mente no fue el el que inició el contacto, Misa en una acción rápida se acerco a esos cálidos labios y de la misma manera los beso, y escondió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho apenada, hasta que el tomó su mentón para acercarla a su persona despacio y delicada mente.

Lentamente, sin prisa, unieron sus labios en un primer beso tierno inocente e inexperto,lentamente querían comenzar a sentir el sabor del otro, L se separo un poco de la modelo para delinear sus labios con su nerviosa lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar para sentir, y ella se lo permitió nueva mente se besaron lentamente jugando danzando con sus lenguas en un beso inolvidable para ambos que debió romperse por la falta de aire.

Misa volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del detective, le encantaba ese olor a dulces, fresas y perfume, parecía que comenzaba a convertirse en un nuevo vicio para ella

-Ryusaki... ¿tu has tenido novia?-

-Misa hace un rato te explique que no dormía mucho a falta de tiempo, ¿crees que tendría tiempo para mantener una relación?-

-¿entonces yo seré tu primera novia?-

-Claro que no Misa- al oír eso la chica levanto la mirada para encontrarla con la de su acompañante

-porque dices eso Ryusaki-

-¿Porque, _lamentable mente_, tu eres la novia de Light- claro ella era la novia de Light y eso por primera ves la entristecía.

-entonces... seremos como amantes-_¿amantes? no le gustaba para nada esa palabra era otra forma de engaño de mentiras, pero si la compartía con ella estaría bien, _sonrió.

-claro que si Misa- y así levanto su rostro para darle un ultimo beso a su _amante._

-buenas noches Ryusaki- y se abrazo nuevamente a el quedando profundamente dormida

-buenas noches -

**Ohayo, konnichiwa, konban wa mina-san :3**

**no se a que hora están leyendo por eso los saludos **

**bueno quería explicarles decidí subir un nuevo capitulo por que hace tiempo algunas personitas lo pidieron me costo un poco no sabia como continuarlo pero ahora aqui esta y espero que sea de su agrado, pero bueno si estan leyendo esto es porque no se aburrieron a medio camino y les agrado algo^^ y eso me hace feliz... los comentarios tambien me hacen feliz así que podrían escribirme algunas palabras :3 concejos, etc acepto todo... sin mas que decir me despido y que estén muy bien *o* **


End file.
